For Healing
by powertrash
Summary: After her death, Rachel comes back to confront Tobias about how he's been living. RT. Oneshot.


Authors Note: Can anyone tell me how to make the thoughtspeak signs work on FFN? I don't like using ().

He watched the mouse twitch his nose nimbly from side to side. It was getting ready to run, right into it's little nest at the side of the tree. But, Tobias knew, it would have to run right under his tree to get there. He adjusted his wings and waited. It would require precise timing. A second too soon or too late and he'd miss it. He kept his eyes focused on it.  
Ready!

Aim!

NOW!

He shot down and caught the mouse in his talons. It squeaked and bit at him, but he didn't let go. He leaned down, ready to eat and then—

"Tobias?"

He looked up and dropped the mouse in shock. It scurried off to it's nest. He didn't even notice.

(R-Rach-Rachel?)

The tall blonde girl rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side, "No, the man in the moon. Yes, Rachel!"

She was dressed like he had seen her last. A black leotard hugging her curves, long blonde hair down, the right side tucked behind her ears. Her blue eyes burned with anger and fire and the spirit that he had always admired in her. She wore no make-up, but she was still—and always would be—the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

(But you're-)

"Dead? Yeah, that's pretty much what happens in Human VS Polar Bear, Round 2. Listen, Tobias, the Ellimist sent me here. I only have fifteen minutes with you."

(The Ellimist?)

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Tobias. You're a human boy living alone in a meadow with absolutely no one. You've cut yourself off from your mother, your friends, the people who care about you. And you know what? You need to get over it. People die. It's no the end of the world."

(So the Ellimist sent you hear to tell me to-)

"To get over it. To shake it off. You're not doing anyone a favor by hiding out here. And it's not what I would have wanted." She paused for a second. "What I want."

(So I'm just supposed to forget you and move on?) Tobias asked bitterly.

Rachel sighed, "Tobias, I'm not asking you to forget me. I'm not asking you to pull a Marco and become a superstar. That's not who you are, thank God. But you still have a life to live. I don't want you to live the rest of it out here, alone. I love you, Tobias. And I just—" she stomped her foot on frustration. "I don't want the person I love to be like this because of me."

Tobias began to morph to human waitinguntil hismouth formed. "I'm not over it, Rachel. I don't think I'll ever be over it."

Her blue eyes locked on his, and she pulled him towards her. She was warm, Tobias thought, warm and alive and beautiful. His mind immediately flashed back to the day at the blade ship. How she had stood there, defiant, sad, both their hearts breaking as she won the war against the Yeerks.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes, and held him against her. "I miss you. I love you, and I always will. But, Jesus, Tobias, don't let the war ruin your life." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I can't do it, Rachel…"

She pushed him away from her. "Well, you're going to have to. I'm sick of looking down from heaven and seeing some stupid bird moping and pitying himself."

Tobias smiled softly. "I love you too."

Rachel grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. "I love you. I miss you. I'll see you again some day. But you're not doing anyone a favor by playing the martyr, Tobias. There are people who want to see you again. Your mother. Ax. Jake, even. It was war. People die. And if you don't get over it right now I'm going to morph grizzly and take you out."

"You miss that?"

"What?"

"Fighting?"

Rachel laughed, "Well, heaven doesn't have many cars to stomp. It gets a little boring sometimes. But, hey, if there's ever an apocalypse I can probably have a key role."

Tobias looked at her. His face was blank, and his eyes were drilling into hers with the fierce intensity of a hawk. He was engraving her face, her eyes, her lips, her essence into her mind. Trying to keep here there forever with just the power of his gaze.

They stayed locked like that for what seemed like an eternity. Tears were pouring down both their faces. "It'll be okay," Rachel told him, her voice as soft as she could make it. "I'm watching you." She leaned over and gave him a hug, wiped the tears off his face with her thumb and gently brushed her lips over his. He responded to the kiss. She was soft, moist and tender. It felt like coming home.

She pulled away and smiled, kissed him once on each cheek and once on the forehead. "One day, Tobias," she said, standing up. "One day."

"And until then…"

"Don't stay in the freaking meadow. Okay? Promise you'll be with someone who loves you."

He nodded dumbly.

Rachel turned to leave, walking out of the woods on foot. No one noticed as her skin darkened, features realigned themselves and her hair shrunk into her head. No one noticed as the short black girl morphed into an osprey and flew toward the city.


End file.
